Calor
by loveZutara4ever
Summary: Escrito para la Zutara Week 2013. Zuko y Katara deciden pasar unos días de vacaciones en un balneario, lo que no se podían imaginar es que conocerían aquel tipo de calor bochornoso, el calor de la vergüenza por culpa de un visitante en el lugar y el momento menos inesperado.


**Nota de autor: Avatar The Last airbender es propiedad de Mike y Bryan.**

**CALOR**

- Seguro que no te importa… he oído que este balneario es uno de los mejores de la Nación del fuego. Dijo Katara con preocupación mientras observaba detenidamente la habitación, las vistas daban los jardines exteriores y desde las grandes ventanas de madera podía aspira el fresco y salado aroma del mar.

- Ya te he dicho que no… soy el Señor del fuego, me merezco unas vacaciones… o eso dice mi tío. Respondió él ya cansado de tener que responder a la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

- Además llevo tiempo esperando pasar más tiempo contigo… ya sabes… a solas. Zuko se sonrojo mientras encendía una vara de incienso sobre un bonito soporte de madera tallada con formas geométricas.

- ¡No es problema mío que tenga un hermano como el que tengo! Ya sabes lo sobreprotector que es, si supiera lo nuestro… ni quiero pensar lo que hará cuando sepa lo nuestro. Katara respondió mientras daba una mirada hacía Zuko.

- Me matará… aún peor… ¡No quiero pensar en lo que me hará! Contestó con un claro horror en su rostro.

- No te preocupes, el no tiene que saber nada al respecto sobre lo que hacemos en la cama… bueno el problema será si Toph se encuentra cerca de él en esos instantes… entonces no quiero ni imaginar como le voy a explicar a mi hermano por que tomo esas hierbas todos los días. Dijo ella con preocupación.

- Espera… ¿Cómo puede ser que Sokka no sospeche nada? ¿Suki no le ha dicho nada… ella lo sabe, no? Preguntó Zuko con una mirada confusa.

- Suki sabe lo que pasó en la fiesta en conmemoración del quinto año del fin de la guerra.

- ¿Quieres decir el día en que acabamos besándonos por los salones vacíos del palacio del Reino Tierra? Contestó mientras reía entre dientes.

- ¿No nos besamos también en los jardines? Rió ella mientras recordaba los sucesos.

- Claro… ¡Agni al día siguiente me dolían los labios! No miento. Prácticamente era incapaz de parar de sonreír mientras pronunciaba cada palabra de su boca.

- ¡Zuko! Se quejó ella, mientras intentaba que la risa no se volviera apoderar de ella.

* * *

La cena era deliciosa, era lo único que podía pensar Katara en esos momentos después de haberse atiborrado a frutos rojos y mango.

- He comido demasiado… creo que voy a explotar. Contestó ella mientras inhalaba una gran cantidad de aire.

- Estoy en la misma situación… A este paso me convertiré en mi tío. Contestó socarronamente.

Katara no pudo evitar que la risa saliera de sus labios, intento disimularla lo más bien que pudo, no quería que pensaran que estaba mal de la cabeza.

- Cariño… necesito que le digas al sastre que me cosa unas túnicas nuevas de Señor del fuego, estas ya no me entran… ¡Quieres un poquito de té o prefieres jugar al Pai Sho! Dijo Zuko intentando imitar a su tío lo mejor que pudo.

Ese fue el golpe definitivo, los estallidos de risa de Katara podrían haber roto una copa de vidrio. Necesitó unos minutos para tranquilizarse pero al fin lo logro, no tardo en regañar con cariño a Zuko por lo que le había hecho.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando Aang cumplió los diecisiete y Sokka le instruyo en el noble arte del Whisky de fuego? Le preguntó él

-No por favor… ¡¿Por qué me has tenido que hacer recordar eso?! Espetó ella con molestia mientras él reía como un caballo hiena.

- ¡Cargar con un Avatar borracho no es divertido y mucho menos cuando te dice cosas pervertidas… nunca pensé que Aang se pusiera en modo mujeriego cuando esta borracho! Contestó ella mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza intentando olvidar aquellos hechos.

- Katara… estas muy guaapa… dame un besito…Mmmmh… ¡Aaah! Lo mejor fue cuando se cayó de la silla. Contestó con una carcajada.

- ¿Te recuerdo yo acaso lo de Mai? Dijo ella molesta

- ¿Qué de Mai? Pregunto con curiosidad

- Sí eso, cuando tenías dieciocho años y le preguntaste por que siempre estaba aburrida y molesta. Dijo ella con una sonrisa malvada.

- No, eso si que no, Katara… no me quiero ver obligado a tener que hacer aquello. Dijo totalmente sonrojado.

- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan así, Mai? ¿Acaso tienes una menstruación perpetúa?

- No lo sé Zuko… ¿Sí quieres te enseño mi ropa interior? Aunque esta vez has acertado… Sí estoy en esa semana. Imitó Katara la conversación mientras reía.

- Corté con ella meses más tarde… lo nuestro había llegado a un punto sin retorno hacía el abismo. Explicó el con una mirada algo distante.

- ¡¿Oh venga, no te estarás poniendo nostálgico por haber dejado a Mai?! Dijo ella al sentir un repentino ataque de celos.

- No, ya no quiero a Mai... pero sentí pena al tenerlo que hacer, ¿Acaso no sentiste tú lo mismo al dejar a Aang? Le reprochó.

- ¡Sí, sentí pena al tenerlo que hacer… acabe llorando cuando me miró con esos ojos grises llenos de tristeza… sentí como le rompía el corazón… esa mirada de ojos grises era la misma que la de Appa cuando estaba enfermo aquella vez que volvíamos de Republic City! Dijo con una profunda tristeza

- ¿¡Acabas de comparar la cara de tu ex-novio con un bisonte volador!? Dijo con una media sonrisa.

- Cállate Zuko… tú no vistes la cara de Appa ese día. Dijo cruzando sus brazos en el pecho con disgusto. Él río mientras le daba un estrecho abrazo, no tardo en decir que lo sentía, ella aceptó las disculpas y dejaron el restaurante.

* * *

El amanecer iluminó la habitación y la suave brisa marina penetró en ella hacía todos los rincones.

Zuko había decidido "hacer el vago" una expresión un tanto extraña aplicada a su persona, aunque los motivos eran por que estaba cansado de la noche anterior. Él rió recordando las actividades nocturnas que una pareja joven podía hacer en una habitación de un balneario hasta altas horas de la noches… actividades que no consistían en dormir, ni jugar al Pai Sho.

- Despierta… Katara… despierta. Le susurró suavemente al oído, sin moverse de la postura en la que se encontraba en esos momentos, totalmente desnudo y actuando como una almohada para su compañera.

- mmh, déjame dormir estoy cansada… por tu culpa voy a tener agujetas esta mañana. Se quejó mientras volvía ha cerrar los ojos.

Él se incorporo y le dio un beso en su hombro canela desnudo, ella tenía veinte años, a veces era incapaz de acabárselo de creer, se habían conocido años antes en circunstancias muy diferentes a las actuales, él era el príncipe desterrado de la Nación del Fuego y ella la chica que acompañaba al Avatar por todo el mundo, a la que había traicionado en Ba Sing Se.

- Nunca pensé que cambiaríamos tanto. Confesó Zuko mientras miraba el rostro de la joven.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Físicamente? Preguntó Katara somnolienta.

- Sí, físicamente hemos cambiado… yo me refería psicológicamente. Respondió mirándola con sus ojos oro.

- Sí, ahora ya no eres un príncipe mimado y arrogante… bueno lo de arrogante algunas veces pero no como antes… y respecto al físico has cambiado. Sonrió hacía él.

- ¿Para mejor o para peor? Zuko decidió interrogarla un rato.

- Para mejor… me acuerdo que cuando me traicionaste en Ba Sing Se y te uniste al gaang, empecé a buscar todo lo malo que podía haber en ti para reprochártelo en alguna discusión. Fueron todo cosas del carácter pero de físico nada… siempre te he considerado una persona atractiva antes y ahora… quizás ahora más… ya sabes eres un hombre joven ahora. Zuko la miraba intensamente, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- ¿Pero la cicatriz? Musitó algo inseguro

Ella tomó su rostro entre sus pequeñas y bronceada manos y le besó en la piel áspera y llena de cicatrices. Zuko no pudo evitar besarla, fue un beso largo pero tierno, un beso que respondía a todo lo que él sentía en esos momentos.

- Las cicatrices no tienen que ser feas, Zuko… tus cicatrices te hacen ser quién eres y cada una tiene una historia que contar... piensa en el motivo por que las recibiste. Contestó ella con dulzura.

- ¿Por qué hablé en contra de los deseos de mi padre? Contestó con amargura

- ¡No!... por que te sacrificaste para proteger aquel batallón inexperimentado de ser la carnaza para los planes de aquel general, nombre del cuál no recuerdo después de que me explicases la historia…piensa en que muy probablemente yo estaría muerta si no te hubieses tirado para detener el rayo de Azula. Reflexionó Katara mientras jugueteaba con su pelo café enmarañado.

-¡Maldita Azula! Refunfuñó enojado.

- ¿Cómo está ella? Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

- Loca… pero controlada… los médicos creen que tardará un par de años más en tener un comportamiento estable. Le explicó él.

- Lo siento… bueno ya sabes ella es tu hermana… aunque este loca y nos quiera ver a los dos muertos. Se lamentó ella.

- Por mucho que intente odiar a mi hermana, no puedo… siento pena por ella… sabes ella habla contra una pared pensando que es mi madre. Susurró apenado.

- Los médicos dicen que su locura se canaliza en forma de visiones… de mamá. Dijo Zuko

- ¿Ella ve a tu madre en sus ataques de locura? Katara estaba muy interesada des de un punto de vista médico del estado de Azula.

- Sí… ella llorara y le pide que se marche, que no es real y que ella la odia… ella dice que mamá cree que ella es un monstruo. La mirada de Zuko era sombría y de ojos tristes.

- A veces siento que soy el responsable de todo esto… siempre hacía quedar mal a Azula delante de mamá… yo siempre me mostraba cariñoso con ella y ella siempre estaba conmigo… creo que Azula llegó a pensar que mamá no la quería y de alguna manera Azula canalizaba su frustración y rabia hacía mi por ese motivo, por eso intento ser la predilecta de mi padre para que yo sintiera lo mismo.

- Zuko… Katara se abrazó a él acariciando su espalda desnuda para confortarlo, estaba muy tenso y ella intento calmarlo lo mejor que pudo.

- Necesitó darme un baño, acompáñame. Dijo ella con una leve sonrisa al levantarse de la grande y confortable cama, acto seguido le agarró levemente la mano para que le siguiera.

* * *

El balneario era sin duda una maravilla, rodeado de exótica vegetación y alimentado por aguas termales procedentes del calor residual de los volcanes de la isla. Las instalaciones eran muy conocidas por la mayoría de nobles y gente adinerada de la Nación del Fuego, pero con el fin de la guerra y con la mejora progresiva del nivel de vida, el lugar se había visto beneficiado por la visita constante de ciudadanos del Reino Tierra y de las tribus del agua.

El balneario constaba de grandes lagunas naturales de aguas cristalinas de un profundo color azul envueltas por pequeñas plantas tropicales de flores de todos los colores desde el blanco más puro hasta el rojo más profundo, los arces rojos daban una agradable sombra en todos los jardines y sus hojas caían sobre las aguas.

- Me encanta este sitio, es muy bonito… ¡Creo que voy a ser incapaz de salir del agua en el mismo momento en que entre en ella! Katara estaba eufórica, Zuko sonrío con alegría, le encantaba verla tan feliz.

-¡Tengo una sorpresa para ti! Le susurró al oído con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa es? Preguntó con curiosidad

- Ya lo veras… te gustará o eso es lo que yo espero que ocurra. Zuko dijo mientras jugueteaba con sus manos distraídamente.

Después de caminar pausadamente por los jardines, llegaron a una pequeña zona separada por una pared de madera noble de un color rojizo con una puerta circular.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? Preguntó Katara mientras observaba los intrincados detalles de la puerta, la puerta tenía dos dragones grabados y justo en el centro que quedaba entre las dos bocas de ellos había un pequeño hueco circular donde se podía introducir una pieza.

Zuko no le respondió, sacó una pequeña pieza que guardaba entre la ropa de su Kimono y la introdujo en el hueco. La pequeña pieza tenía grabada la insignia de la llama real del Señor del Fuego. Al ser colocada la pieza hizo contacto y con un giro la puerta se abrió.

Detrás de la impresionante puerta de madera había un estanque de aguas rojizas que emanaban un vapor con olor a hierro. Algunas de las hojas rojas entraban en contacto con el agua caliente al ser desprendidas por los arces rojos centenarios que adornaban el lugar, las flores exóticas eran aún más impresionantes de las que Katara había visto en las otras lagunas de agua, y los cerezos se mecían con suavidad por la suave brisa de la tarde. El murmullo del agua al circular se veía incrementado por la suave agua caliente que caía por una pequeña cascada.

- ¡Es impresionante!… No sabía que hubiese este lugar aquí, algunos de tus consejeros me habían hablado de este balneario pero no me habían mencionado este sitio. Katara está sorprendida y maravillada.

- ¿Entonces… te gusta la sorpresa? Zuko le sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta.

- ¡Sí! … ¿Tú sabías de este lugar? Katara le preguntó con una sana curiosidad.

- Sí, pero nunca he estado aquí… este lugar es exclusivo para el Señor del fuego y sus familiares. Explicó mientras se acercaba hacía el estanque

El agua era muy caliente y agradable mientras acariciaba suavemente su piel canela al nadar. Su cabello café estaba completamente húmedo por el agua y se le pegaba en el cuerpo con cada movimiento en el agua.

- ¿No nadas? Le preguntó mientras se movía por el agua con gracia. _Se nota que se encuentra en su elemento. _Pensó él mientras la observaba bailar con el agua.

- Prefiero observarte a ti como lo haces. Dijo sin pensar sus palabras antes de que estas salieran de su boca.

- ¡Pervertido! Rió ella mientras le salpicaba con una pequeña ola de agua.

- ¡No soy un pervertido!… si lo fuese…ahora…estaríamos... Los dos se sonrojaron intentando borrar las imágenes que le venían a la cabeza.

Pasaron el rato hablando y riendo al recordar el pasado, sin darle mucha importancia al tiempo. Hasta que el cielo se tiño de los colores del ocaso.

- Realmente es ahora cuando es aún más bonito… el cielo y el agua son del mismo color en estos momentos. Dijo ella mientras observaba el atardecer.

- Sí… es bonito aunque yo prefiero el amanecer. Susurró mientras le besaba en la comisura de los labios y la abrazó por la cintura.

* * *

La mañana de aquel día era espléndida, el sol desprendía un suave calor fácil de soportar. Los edificios rojos brillaban intensamente bajo los rayos del astro. Katara había convencido a Zuko que le acompañara a comprar un par de cosas que necesitaba al pueblo cercano a las instalaciones del balneario. Zuko había accedido a regañadientes, en los últimos tres días que había pasado allí se estaba volviendo en una persona bastante ociosa, al final tendría que agradecer a su tío por obligarlo a tener unas semanas de vacaciones al año.

Después de entrar en varios establecimientos, oculto con su capa roja llegaron a una herboristería bastante acogedora pero llena de gente. Zuko observó con un barrido ocular a toda la gente que se encontraba mirando los estantes repletos de frascos de vidrio llenos de plantas molidas y secas. Un par de mujeres mayores comentaban como era mejor preparar las infusiones de jengibre para calmar los dolores de articulaciones. Zuko observó una mujer de mediana edad acompañada de un niño de unos escasos dos años, ellos se encontraban cerca de Katara, él niño le mostró una pelota y Katara le dió una brillante sonrisa.

Al llegar el turno de Katara le dijo a la vendedora el nombre de diferentes plantas.

- Me temo que tan solo tengo raíz de camelias de fuego. Contestó la vendedora, una mujer mayor regordeta y pequeñita.

- ¿Necesitas algo más, mi niña? Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

- No, gracias. Respondió Katara devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- ¿Cuanto dinero te debo? Le preguntó mientras miraba la cara regordeta y arrugada de la mujer.

- Una pieza de plata. Respondió la mujer mientras guardaba las raíces oscuras dentro de una pequeña caja de madera.

Katara miró a Zuko, él asintió con la cabeza cubierta mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa que llevaba guardada. Katara sacó una pieza de plata y pagó lo que debía, después le retorno la bolsa a él. La mujer mayor empezó a observarle con curiosidad, poco después se hecho a reír.

- Toma… Dáselo a tu mujer…ella sabrá que hacer con el cuando sea el momento oportuno. La mujer le dio una pequeña bolsita llena pétalos de flores de fuego.

- No estamos casad… ¿Para que sirve? No llegó a acabar la frase que quería decir, la pregunta le vino a la cabeza de sopetón.

Katara le tomó la bolsita discretamente de las manos después de escuchar la conversación de la mujer con su pareja. Se sonrojo al instante al ver su contenido y le musitó el significado de las flores a Zuko en una voz apenas imperceptible.

La mujer se rió al oír la risa nerviosa del joven después de saber que le había dado una bolsa llena de flores para aumentar la fertilidad.

- ¿Se pone nervioso por eso? Y no por que su mujer use raíz de camelias rojas. Se burló.

Katara le susurró en voz baja a la anciana que él no sabía su uso anticonceptivo. La mujer no pudo contener reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Eres de las tribus del agua, verdad? He oído hablar de que tenéis unos métodos de curación únicos. Dijo después de controlar su risa.

- Sí, soy maestra agua… al no tener plantas en la tundra utilizamos el dominio del agua para tratar enfermedades y lesiones. Le explicó ella a la anciana

- ¡¿De verdad, que interesante?! Exclamó la mujer, las otras mujeres curiosas por la conversación entre la joven con la dueña se acercaron más para poder tener tema para cuchichear más tarde.

Zuko se alejo del mostrador agradecido de ir debajo de una capa y que nadie pudiera ver su rostro en esos momentos y se apoyo en una de las paredes cercanas de la puerta. sintió como alguien le daba un golpe sin querer al entrar dentro del establecimiento, la misma persona que le golpeó le susurró una disculpa…él conocía esa voz.

- ¡¿Suki… Qué haces aquí?! Dijo él con el rostro bajo la capa.

- ¡Zuko, eres tú! Le preguntó la mujer de cabellos castaños.

Suki le explicó que ella y Sokka habían decidido pasar unos días de vacaciones por la zona y que necesitaba comprar flor de jazmín para Sokka, por que sabía que con lo glotón que era lo más probable es que acabara sufrido ardor de estomago en algún momento. Estuvieron hablando un par de minutos sobre Sokka y poco después Suki no tardó en preguntarle dónde estaba Katara. Antes que pudiera acabar la frase unos brazos le zarandearon, haciendo que la capa se le deslizara y le cayera al suelo.

- ¡No estarás ligando con mi Suki! Gritó Sokka muy enfadado, sin darse cuenta que la mitad de la tienda había dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y los estaba observando.

Antes que Zuko pudiera decir cualquier cosa un látigo de agua golpe a Sokka en la cabeza, este no tardó en quejarse.

-¡Auch, señorita me ha hecho daño que lo sepa! Le gritó enfadado como un niño pequeño

-¡¿Sokka?! Katara abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al ver a su hermano allí

-¡¿Katara? ¿Por qué me has pegado si eres mi hermanita… no ves que este me estaba intentando robar mi Suki? Dijo enojado y molesto

- ¡Pedazo de idiota! Dijo Zuko con una carcajada

- ¡Ahhh, Zuko! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Le preguntó en estado de confusión total.

- ¡Bueno primeramente estaba hablando con tu querida Suki y luego un amable gran guerrero lobo de la tribu del agua del sur me ha atacado! Dijo con voz sarcástica.

-¡Antes de hacer algo piensa! Le reprochó Katara a su hermano mientras se acercaba hacía ellos y le cogió del brazo a Zuko.

- ¿Por qué os estáis cogiendo del brazo?... Espera, ¿Que haces vosotros dos juntos? Le preguntó esperando una respuesta convincente.

- Bueno Sokka veras, Yo y tu hermana…em. Zuko fue incapaz de acabar la frase al ser interrumpido en el momento más crucial.

- Yo te conozco… ¡Por Agni si usted es el Señor del Fuego Zuko! Dijo la voz de una de las mujeres mientras le hacía la reverencia.

Todas las mujeres empezaron a murmurar entre ellas y lazarse sonrisas. Las más jóvenes de la misma edad que Katara se acercaron con disimuló para intentar coquetear con su joven lord. Katara las fulminó con una mirada mientras le daba la capa roja que había recogido del suelo. Él se la coloco pero aún mantenía el rostro descubierto, ya no era necesario taparse, todo el mundo sabía quien era.

La vendedora se sorprendió y poco después sonrió

- Mi lady, espero que mi regalo le ayude a darle herederos fuertes a mi señor, considere no utilizar durante mucho tiempo las camelias de fuego, su edad es la más propicia para darle un hijo a nuestro Señor del fuego. Pronunció ella hacía Katara mientras le sonreía cariñosamente.

El rostro bronceado de Katara era de un bello rojo escarlata y la tez pálida de Zuko se había enrojecido hasta adquirir la misma tonalidad que el color de sus túnicas de Señor del Fuego. En esos momentos ellos empezaron a sentir el bochorno de la vergüenza, ese tipo de calor incomodo que te hace sudar las manos y no te deja hablar con normalidad, sino que empiezas a tartamudear. Habían sentido vergüenza antes pero no hasta tales extremos como la que sentían en esos momentos, querían desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Con un gran esfuerzo se excusaron que tenían asuntos pendientes y salieron de la tienda. El bochorno no se había acabado, el calor de la vergüenza empezó ha arder con intensidad cuando Sokka pronunció las dos palabras más temidas en esos momentos.

- ¡Zuko, Katara! ¡¿Por que esa mujer hablaba de un regalo para tener un heredero!? Y

¡¿Que narices son las raíces de camelias de fuego… por qué dice que no puedes tomártelas?!

* * *

**Disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico o mal uso de los signos de puntuación, soy pésima en esto. Espero que al editarlo no se haya modificado nada**

**¡Me divertí tanto escribiendo y intentado no hacer ningún lemon!**


End file.
